el error de los dioses
by Sakuragaby
Summary: la vida de los dioses esta en peligro, su error es su salvación, su salvación es su peor enemigo, las estrellas se ven desafiadas, y una amistad amenazada.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

"los sueños son simples ilusiones, cosas que anhela el alma, cosas que la mente desconoce, cosas que solo con esfuerzo logran realizarse,"

. – eso no es así, profesor. – murmuró el joven de verdes cabellos, al final del salón.

. – no te atrevas a dudar de mi padre, patético huérfano abandonado. – dijo la joven de cabello azul claro.

. - ¡Natzuki!, no seas irrespetuosa. – gritó el profesor, llamando la atención de su hija y alumna.

. – no se preocupe profesor, ella solo intenta defenderle. – dijo el chico de ojos verde esmeralda. –

. – por fin dices algo con sentido. – dijo Natzuki jugando con su cabello.

. – pero.. ¿defenderme?. –

. – él muy tonto difiere de tú opinión sobre los sueños. – dijo la chica.

. - ¡esa no es razón para llamarlo así!. – quería continuar, pero su hija le interrumpió.

. – así… eso quería escuchar, el decirle huérfano, ¿es acaso una ofensa?. – dijo Natzuki mirando con desprecio al peli verde.

. – por favor… no peleen, no me molesta en lo absoluto. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada.

. – Shun… - dijo el profesor, mientras se dirigía a seguir con su clase. – muy bien, quiero que copien la historia de la página 24 de su libro. –

Shun llegaba a la gran mansión. Ese lugar, el mismo día hace exactamente dos años, la misma hora, inclusive, la misma lluvia insufrible que le atormentaba desde ese día.

/dos años antes./

_Shun llegaba a la mansión, acababa de dejar su solicitud para entrar a una escuela de la zona, después de tomarse unos cuantos meses para reforzar los estudios que no había dejado completamente de lado._

_Estaba ansioso de decirles que lo había hecho, de la nada comenzó a llover, Shun corrió hasta llegar a la mansión. Saori se había marchado unos cuantos días después de que se encontraban como familia legalmente, pero solía llamar casi todos los días, los demás se habían quedado juntos, menos, Ikki, quien había desaparecido como siempre._

_. – chicos, vengan, quiero decirles algo. – gritó entusiasmado el peli verde. Al no encontrarlos se dirigió a la sala, casualmente todos estaban ahí sentados._

_. – ¿por qué las caras de velorio?. – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes._

_. – ven… siéntate. – dijo Shiryu, el tono de este preocupo a Shun, quien obedeció casi inmediatamente._

_. – ¿qué sucede?. – preguntó de nuevo el joven Andrómeda._

_. – Shun… este… lo siento mucho. – tartamudeaba Shiryu muy triste._

_. – Shun… lo que queremos decirte es que… nos vamos. – dijo Hyioga con rudeza._

_. – no comprendo… - decía Shun, quien empezaba a asomar lágrimas en sus ojos._

_. – Shun, te queremos mucho y siempre lo haremos, simplemente es este lugar que nos lastima tanto, entiéndenos, por favor. – habló por fin Seiya, quien tomaba de los hombros a Shun, viendo que empezaba a llorar._

/en el presente/

Tatsumi, había tomado cariño por el chico que ahora veía como una especie de hijo después de verle ser tan optimista respecto al tema de sus hermanos, por esto mismo se sentía preocupado de que no llegara a casa.

. – Alice, voy a buscar a Shun, me tiene preocupado, en su condición no debería estar afuera con este diluvio. – informó el mayordomo a la amiga de la familia Kido que estaba de visita.

. – entiendo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. – dijo sonriendo la srita. Alice.

Mientras, Shun estaba parado frente a puerta de la mansión, temiendo abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su pasado.

Tatsumi abrió la puerta bruscamente y vio a Shun sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no se percató de la presencia del mayordomo; este miró a Shun impresionado, luego, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó dentro de la casa.

. – ah- Tatsumi, no me di cuenta de que entre a la casa. – dijo Shun con una sonrisa forzada, una vez en la casa.

. – ¡¿Cómo te vas a dar cuenta si yo te traje a jalones?!. – respondió Tatsumi molesto. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el silencio se apoderó de la sala, en ese momento entró Alice.

. – que gusto verte Shun. ¿Cómo has seguido?. – al igual que el mayordomo, no obtuvo respuesta del chico.

. – ellos… volverán, yo lo sé. – dijo el peli verde viendo una fotografía de todos juntos.

. – sí, ellos volverán. – dijo Tatsumi abrazándolo.

Habiendo pasado ya el drama, Alice junto con Tatsumi habían pedido una pizza, y rentado una película, bueno, Shun había traído la película. Decididos a verla se sentaban en el gran sofá junto con la pequeña hija de Alice: Rima; mientras entraba a la cocina por agua para tomar sus medicamentos, Shun sintió su celular vibrar, lo miró y contestó la llamada.

. – ¡Shun!, ¡ya viste que cambie mi número!, ¿Cómo has estado?. – la voz era de Hyioga, este se la pasaba llamando cada tres horas.

. – sí, ya vi, y bien, he estado bien. – contesto Shun.

. – dime una cosa. ¿has logrado hablar con Shiryu últimamente?. – preguntó el cisne.

. – no, pero a él se le hace más difícil que a ti y a Seiya. –

. – tienes razón… ¿y Seiya, ha hablado contigo?. –

. – sí, ayer hablé con él por la noche. –

. – qué bueno. Me voy. Te habló mañana para ver cómo sigues. –

. – ya te dije que estoy bien. –

. – y yo no te creo nada. Adiós. – se despidió Hyioga colgando el teléfono y haciendo reír a Shun.

. – ellos no se fueron, solo se apartaron un poco. – se dijo a si mismo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Se sentó en el sofá, cargando a Rima en sus piernas. La película comenzó, y, da la nada Alice y Tatsumi pegaron el grito en el cielo.

. – ¿Qué pasa?. – preguntaron los dos menores al unísono.

. – ¡esa película… que rayos es… es… los mensajeros! – dijo la mujer.

. – ¿y?. – dijeron ambos indiferentes. – ya la hemos visto antes. – seguían diciendo ambos al mismo tiempo.

Dejaron de lado la discusión sobre la extraña inmunidad de Shun y Rima al miedo, y vieron la película los cuatro. Al finalizar de ver la aterradora historia, Tatsumi y Shun despidieron a las dos damas, y se dirigían a dormir.

. – ¿tomaste tus medicamentos?. – preguntó Tatsumi.

. – sí… – contestó Shun.

. – ¿te cepillaste los dientes?. –

Shun escupió la pasta y le dirigió una mirada molesta a su interrogante.

. – ¿te pusiste la pijama?. – Shun solo cerró la puerta de su habitación y gritó desde dentro.

. – BUENAS NOCHES. –

. – IGUALMENTE. – dijo Tatsumi.

Shun era un joven sin amigos, solo tenía a Tatsumi, Alice y Rima. En la escuela era muy reprimido, sin participación alguna en las clases, solo murmullos y pensamientos que rondaban su mente.

Eso era lo que él pensaba, estaba en lo cierto, pero, eso no lo lastimaba, pero si le dolía que ofendieran sus recuerdos que tanto quería junto con sus amigos.

Se recostaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos, se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, y otro rato más tarde, el sueño se presentó.

/sueño de Shun/

Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, brillante, lujoso, pero frío. Una voz comenzó a hablarle.

. – tú, hijo, de los humanos. –

. – q- ¿Quién es?. – dijo colocándose en posición de batallas.

. – escúchame bien, no me importa tu vida, pero si la vida de Zeus, por eso necesito u ayuda. –

. – ¿yo en qué puedo ayudar?. – preguntó Shun desconcertado.

. – no tengo tiempo, solo puedo decirte que la vida de todos los dioses, incluida tu queridísima Athena están en peligro. –

. – ¿Qué dices?. – preguntó sobresaltado.

. – es causa tuya, porque tu eres… el error de los dioses. –

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota: **_quería hacer este fic, porque, en realidad la idea la tenía muy en mente desde hace tiempo y quise compartirla con ustedes._

_Díganme que puedo mejorar y si les gusta la historia!_

_Si bien mi apodo aquí es sakura Gaby, prefiero me llamen Yue o Yume o Hoshi o Imi. Cualquiera me gusta._


	2. capítulo 2- sorpresas y bienvenidas

Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

"la vida es una serie de decepciones y alegrías, victorias y fracasos, despedidas y… bienvenidas."

-Interesante frase. ¿por qué la pausa antes de bienvenidas?- preguntó el profesor, intrigado ante la profundidad de Shun.

-Nada en especial, simples cosas personales que me hacen pensar.- contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de la clase de literatura, Shun se dirigía hacia la cafetería para tomar algo, cuando la chica de cabello azul se le acercó. (Claro está que sin buenas intenciones)

-Supongo que esos "simples problemas" son por el abandono.-

-Tienes razón, pero, las bienvenidas existen.- dijo Shun sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra.

La peli azul se fue indignada, tratando de disimular su enojo, se sentó en una mesa muy cerca del peli verde.

Tatsumi había salido, así que Shun, aprovechó para tomar cuanto helado como pudo. Después de su travesura del día, el chico de ojos verdes se dispuso a terminar con sus deberes escolares. Terminados estos, tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar melodías sin sentido, solo tocaba lo que se le ocurría. Tocando y comiendo más helado, el timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Shun!- ante el saludo Shun no supo que hacer, de la sorpresa, comenzó a toser.- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, June-

-¿Está Tatsumi?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, ¿por qué?- dijo el peli verde temiendo que June viera el desastre que había.

-¡En ese caso, nos vamos!- dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la casa.

-¡¿Qué dices?, ¿a dónde?!- decía Shun entre molesto y sorprendido.

-No puedes quedarte encerrado para siempre. Extraño salir juntos.- decía June mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial.

-Tú ganas…- dijo Shun, resignado.

Caminaron un buen rato antes de llegar, cuando se encontraban en el centro comercial, Shun disfrutaba mucho de lo que se había perdido debido a su enfermedad y a la sobreprotección de Tatsumi.

-Ahora que ya disfrutaste… ¡a lo que te he traído.- dijo June, arrastrando a Shun a una tienda de ropa.

-Así que ese era la trampa…-dijo Shun, dejándose llevar por la rubia.

Una vez en la tienda de ropa, June tomaba los vestidos que le agradaban, parecían lujosos, así que Shun dedujo que ella iría a una fiesta.

-¿Son para una fiesta?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí, una amiga del trabajo dará una fiesta de lujos, así que tengo que ir presentable.- dijo dándole los vestidos a la empleada que la asesoraba.

-Pero sigo sin entender que tengo qué ver yo aquí.-

-Quiero tu opinión.- dijo la rubia entrando al probador; dejando a Shun sentado frente a la puerta de este.

La empleada miraba de reojo a Shun, esperando que saliera June. Cuando esta salió, lo hizo con un bello vestido color verde manzana, con detalles a la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece, Shun?-

-Te ves muy bien.- dijo de manera sincera. Luego ella volvió a entrar al probador.

-¡Pero si te ves bien con ese!- dijo, pero sin respuesta de June, pero sí de la empleada.

-Para nosotras las mujeres es muy importante…- fue interrumpido por June, saliendo del probador con otro vestido, de un hermoso color azul marino, de escote de corazón, y un cinturón de perlas en la cintura.

-¡Te ver hermosa, June!- dijo sorprendido.

-No me convence.- dijo decepcionada.

-Joven, lo que quería decirle, es que, a nosotras las mujeres nos gusta tener la absoluta aprobación del ser amado.- dijo la empleada, haciendo que June se sonrojara al igual que Shun.

-¿Usted cree que hacemos buena pareja?- preguntó Shun.

-Por supuesto.- dijo la empleada.

-Bueno June, si tú crees mi opinión importante, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.- dijo mirando a su acompañante de pies a cabeza.

La verdad June y Shun no eran pareja, pero, Shun, aprovechando la situación, hizo una propuesta muy original a la rubia.

-Entonces me llevo este, ya que le gusta a él.- termino diciendo June, mirando a Shun.

Al salir de la tienda, Shun llevaba la bolsa en una mano, y con la otra sujetaba la mano de su, ahora, novia.

Después de un buen rato, Shun regresó a la mansión. Tatsumi estaba desesperado, gritaba por todos lados, esto hacía a Rima reírse a carcajadas y Alice soltaba una que otra risita ocasionalmente.

-¡ME TENIAS EN ASCUAS, MUCHACHO MALCRIADO! ¡PIENSA EN TU SALUD U POCO, SI TE VAS SIN DECIR PALABRA, ¿QUÉ HAGO YO?,¿ ME SIENTO A ESPERAR QUE EL TELÉFONO SUENE CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE ESTAS EN UN HOSPITAL, O PEOR, MUERTO?!- gritaba Tatsumi mientras Alice seguía revisando a Shun de arriba abajo.

Al fin terminada la discusión, los cuatro presentes hicieron lo de todas las noches: una película con bocadillos que Shun pudiera comer, una plática antes de despedirse y la despedida.

Cuando Shun se disponía a dormir, el teléfono sonó.

-¡Shun! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba Hyioga.

-Igual que hace dos horas…-

-Llamaba para decirte buenas noches, así que… ¡buenas noches!- decía de manera relajada.

-Buenas noches. Hyioga tengo una pregunta…- dijo Shun sorprendiendo al Rubio.

-Dime, hermanito.-

-¿Has tenido sueños extraños últimamente?-

-si te refieres a niños llamándome papá y a Erín mamá, sí, los he tenido.- dijo el rubio pensando en su amada rubia.

-No… me refiero a sueños, en los que te digan, cosas extrañas, como que la vida de los dioses corre peligro.- concluyó Shun.

-No. Pero, Shun, cálmate, eso ya se ha acabado.- dijo el oji gris para calmar a Shun.

-Gracias. Buenas noches.- dijo Shun antes de colgar.

Ya había apagado la luz, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Shun, hola.- saludó Shiryu.

-Hola Shiryu, ya te extrañaba.- dijo el peli verde.

-Lo siento, no pude llamar antes.-

-No importa.-

-Shun, espero te cuides como es debido.-

-¡Ya estoy cansado de sermones! ¡¿por qué tanto cuidado conmigo?!-

-Porque eres mi hermano menor.-

-Seiya tiene la misma edad, y no lo sermonean todo el tiempo.-

-Seiya no estuvo en un hospital dos semanas por una enfermedad que requiere seguimiento médico.- dijo Shiryu, con un tono más serio.

-Ya no he vuelto a estar en el hospital.-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿y las visitas semanales?!- dijo el chino alterado y preocupado.

-Cálmate, si voy a las citas, pero ya no son semanales, son mensuales.-

-Así me gusta.-

-Shiryu… ¿has tenido sueños que tengan que ver con los dioses?-

-No. Shun, no te preocupes, las cosas pasaron.-

-Sí, buenas noches Shiryu-

-Buenas noches. Te cuidas.- se despidió Shiryu.

Después habló Seiya, fue más o menos la misma charla, la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta. Shun se preguntaba por qué había tenido ese sueño. Se recostó y se quedó dormido.

/Sueño de Shun/

-Hijo de los humanos.- decía la misma voz de la última vez.

-Déjame en paz.- respondió de manera fría.

-Sé muy bien que dudas de la realidad de esto, pero te daré pruebas de mi poder.-

-¿Qué significa que soy el error de los dioses?- preguntó.

-Todo a su debido tiempo.- hizo una pausa.- para darte pruebas de que soy real, te diré algo.-

-Empieza a hablar.-

-Esta noche, recibirás la visita de alguien especial para ti.- concluyó la voz. Shun despertó preguntándose que era todo eso. Se levantó, y fue a la sala, después de unos minutos, el timbré sonó.

-Hola, ¿quisieras hablar?-

-Ikki…- dijo Shun mirando a su hermano.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero….- fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de Shun.

-Te extrañe mucho, mucho…- dijo Shun llorando. Ikki correspondió al abrazo.

Después de separarse, entraron a la casa.

-Shun, perdóname, pero, en verdad, no tenía valor, para regresar.- se disculpaba Ikki, mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Ahora estás aquí, ahora que te necesito más que nunca.- estas palabras sorprendieron al mayor.

-Dime… puedes confiar en mí.-

-Es que… he tenido sue…su…- su respiración empezaba a cortarse, su corazón se aceleraba, y por último, cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Ikki.

-¡SHUN! ¡SHUN, CONTÉSTAME!- no había respuesta. Ikki solo lograba escuchar los intentos de respirar de su hermano.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. capítulo 3- culpa

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**.

"_la culpa corre por nuestro ser, hasta que nos deja sin vida, solo como un cuerpo vacío."_

Iki, Tatsumi y Yusei se encontraban en la habitación junto con Shun.

-El problema de tus pulmones ha llegado a afectar tu respiración y hace que tu corazón trabaje de más, en pocas palabras, si no te cuidas quedarás bajo la tierra.- dijo el médico molesto por la falta de cuidado del peliverde.

-No creo que sea para tanto…- respondió Shun evitando la mirada de los presentes.

-Si no te preocupas por tu salud, no me quedará más remedio que amarrarte a la cama.- respondió Tatsumi.

-Y de mí tampoco te escapas, si no te veo bien, yo tomaré medidas "drásticas".- dijo Ikki a su hermano.

-Yo también tendré que tomar medidas más serias. Aunque me temo, que hay una que deberé tomar cuanto antes.- dijo Yusei sentándose junto a Shun.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Shun.

-Me refiero a retomar las visitas semanales.- dijo el médico.

-No creo que sea para tanto…- dijo el peliverde.

-No es que creas o no, es que vas a cuidarte o si no te cuidamos nosotros.- concluyó Tatsumi. Hace unos momentos el mayordomo hubiese sacado a Ikki a jalones de la mansión, pero cuando Shun despertó, y lo vio ahí, en sus ojos había un brillo que Tatsumi extrañaba desde hacía tiempo.

-Ya que, por más que discutas no te saldrás con la tuya, me retiro. Te quiero mañana en la terapia.- así se despidió Yusei del resto y guiado por Tatsumi salió de la mansión.

Tatsumi regresó a la habitación de Shun, solamente para desearle buenas noches, ya que comprendió la necesidad de los hermanos de hablar a solas.

-Ikki, sobre lo que quería decirte…- el semblante divertido de Shun cambió a uno serio y asustado.

-Creo que lo mejor es que descanses…- Shun tomó el brazo de Ikki para impedir que se fuera.

-Es importante, Ikki, por favor.-

-Dime.- Ikki se asustó ante el comportamiento de su hermano. Se sentó junto a Shun para escucharlo mejor.

-Últimamente…- dudó en continuar.- he estado soñando cosas extrañas…-

-¿En qué sentido? –

-Me encuentro en un lugar muy extraño, frío, brillante… no sabría describirlo con exactitud. También hay una voz, siempre me llama "hijo de los humanos", y me dice que los dioses están en peligro…-

-Shun… yo creo…- Ikki pensaba que una clase de crisis de paranoia atacaba a su hermano.

-¡No!, no estoy paranoico.-Shun sabía exactamente lo que pensaba el peliazul.- "el error de los dioses" así me llamo, y me advirtió de la llegada de una "persona especial" esta noche. Y llegaste.-

Ikki no sabía que responder, todos los argumentos que usaba para calmar a su hermano no servían para esa clase de cosas.

-No sé qué decirte, pero te creo. Y lamento no haber estado aquí.- respondió cabizbajo el fénix. Shun se recostó en el regazo de su hermano, se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

-Estás aquí ahora, hermano…- se quedó dormido. Iki miraba a su hermano con ternura, al final se recostó en la pared de la cama y se dejó vencer por el sueño-

La mañana comenzaba con pequeños rayos de luz entrando en el cuarto del peliverde. Ikki despertaba con pesar, trató de buscar la cabeza de su hermano en sus piernas y se sobresaltó al no encontrarla. -¡Shun!- gritó.

-¿Qué sucede, Ikki?- preguntó el peliverde terminando de atarse los zapatos.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó molesto.

-Me preparó para ir a la escuela…-

-¡Ayer casi te mueres y ahora sales a la calle como si nada!... eres todo un ejemplo a seguir, hermanito.- Ikki se expresaba molesto.

-Me siento bien, no te preocupes.- dijo tomando el hombro del mayor. Shun salió de la habitación seguido por Ikki.

Tatsumi también había opuesto resistencia, pero los trucos de Shun lograron convencer al malhumorado hombre; con la condición de que ellos irían a recogerlo y se irían juntos a la terapia de Shun.

Las clases no fueron muy gratas que digamos, los mismos problemas con la misma peliazul. El receso fue más tranquilo, un libro, una galleta y una soda eran todo que Shun necesitaba. A la salida, como había sido acordado, Tatsumi e Ikki esperaban en el auto, un "hola" bastó como saludo, en el camino, Shun contaba su día en la escuela, uno que otro regaño de Tatsumi o de Ikki por la soda helada y el estar sentado en pasto rociado con sereno. Al llegar al hospital, Tatsumi e Ikki se sentaron en la de espera y Shun se dirigió hacia el consultorio de Yusei.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Bien, pero usted no me va a creer.- dijo el peliverde

-Es por tu bien, y lo sabes.-

-Sí, lo se.- respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Después de quince minutos de terapia respiratoria, Shun y Yusei se juntaron con los demás. Yusei llevaba consigo una cajita blanca que le entregó a Tatsumi.- Son los medicamentos que debe tomar Shun a partir de hoy.-

-¿Nuevos medicamentos?- preguntó Shun muy sorprendido.

-Sí, ahora que tu corazón se ve afectado, debemos controlar eso, y buscar medicamentos que se adecuen a ambos problemas.- ante esta respuesta Shun solo soltó un suspiro.

Ya en la mansión, Shun hizo la tarea, y después se puso a escuchar música y a leer. Ikki se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, cuando un sueño se presentó en su mente.

/sueño de Ikki/

_Se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar, pero no lograba reconocer dónde, hasta qué lo recordó, era esa calle por la que había estado escapando de pandora, se dio cuenta de que tenía la apariencia de un niño y Shun la de un bebé que llevaba en brazos._

_-Ikki, no te asustes, he venido a advertirte algo.- la voz era de Pandora._

_-Según recuerdo estabas muerta.- dijo con frialdad el fénix._

_-solo escucha, la vida de los dioses está en peligro, y tu hermano es su salvación, pero sé muy bien que los olímpicos no son de fiar, cuida a tu hermano. Desconozco los planes de los dioses, pero no creo que sean buenos para ustedes, los caballeros de Athena. Además tu hermano es…- _

/fin del sueño/

Ikki despertó de golpe, sudado y muy frío. Se quitó la camisa para secarse la cara, dejando al descubierto su perfectamente formado abdomen, al caminar hacia la cocina, los jóvenes podían ver a través de las ventanas; las chicas admiraban y los chicos envidiaban.

Recordando que Shun no había comido mayor cosa, le hizo un sándwich de queso derretido (era lo único que podía hacer, meter un pedazo de queso en un pan y colocarlo en el microondas)

Shun por su parte, tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas, por lo que cerró su libro y cerró los ojos.

-Shun, te traje algo de comer.- dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

-gracias, pero no quiero.- dijo el peliverde negando con la cabeza.

-tienes que comer.-

-es que todo me da vueltas.-

-debe ser por la medicación, cuando llegue Tatsumi llamaremos al médico para ver que hacemos…- Ikki se detuvo al ver que Shun ya estaba profundamente dormido. Lo tomó en brazos, lo recostó en la cama y lo acobijó hasta los hombros.

*Ikki pov.*

Se ve tan tranquilo, ¿Cómo fue que me aparte de él? Soy un idiota, es mi hermano y yo lo dejo solo.

¿qué puedes haber hecho para sufrir así, Shun? Te necesito, eres a la única persona que necesito. Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí, me siento tan culpable, por favor, perdóname.

Esta maldita culpa no me deja en paz, necesito que tú seas feliz, así podré estar tranquilo. Nunca me iré de nuevo. Lo prometo. Shun, yo te lo prometo, como tu hermano.


	4. capítulo 4- ¿barrera? ¡luna? o ¿sol?

"_¿Cómo puede alguien ocultar sus pensamientos? Es fácil, simplemente se acepta la realidad, y luego, se cambia por una ilusión, que se muestra, creando la hipocresía."_

-Shun… Shun…- Ikki movía suavemente a su hermano.

El peliverde abría los ojos con pesar, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo a qué hora llega Tatsumi?- preguntó el mayor.

-No sé… ¿por?-

-Necesito salir… pero no quiero dejarte solo.-

-No te preocupes. Además, al rato llegan Alice y Rima.- el sueño aún seguía presente en la voz de Shun.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Una vieja amiga de la familia Kido y su hija.-

-Muy bien. Regreso pronto.- Ikki salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente para dejar descansar a su hermano que ya se había vuelto a acomodar entre las sabanas.

/En la sala de consultas de Yusei/

Ikki abrió la puerta de golpe.-Necesito hablar de mi hermano.-

-Sí, pasa, un gusto verte.- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

-No tengo tiempo para cortesía.- respondió con su tono molesto que solo cambiaba al hablar con su hermano.

-Eres… el hermano mayor de Shun ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Vine a preguntarte algo sobre lo que pasó anoche.-

-Dime…-

-¿A qué se debe esa debilidad de la qué hablabas?- preguntó con un tono sereno pero al mismo tiempo serio.

-No sé si estás al tanto de los viajes de Shun.-

-Sí… los viajes.- Ikki comprendió que esos viajes eran todas las batallas en las que habían estado.

-Bueno, fueron lugares complicados. Nació aquí e Japón, pero fue criado en la isla de Andrómeda, ¿me equivoco?-

-No.-

-Luego de regresar a Japón, viajó a las calientes playas de Grecia; después al frío del norte de Europa; y luego de nuevo a Grecia.-

-¿y?- Ikki seguía sin comprender.

-Me ha dicho Tatsumi que las excursiones fueron duras, a pesar de ser cortas. Todo esto, junto con el poco tiempo en que se realizaron, bueno llegaron a esto. Los cambios de temperatura, y lo que haya pasado en esos lugares, lo han debilitado a este punto.- concluyó el médico.

-Ya veo.- Ikki se sentía de alguna manera culpable.

*Ikki pov*

_Yo pude sacarlo de todo esto, pude, debí haber evitado que mi hermano sufriera tan cruel destino; ¿por qué deje a Shun en ese lugar? ¿por qué llegué a odiarlo por ser parte de aquello en lo que yo deje que se involucrara? Me pregunto… ¿la vida de Shun… será mejor sin mí?_

*fin Ikki pov*

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Yusei al verlo tan callado.

-Una cosa más.-

-Te escuchó.-

-Shun ha estado dormido casi todo lo que lleva la tarde, y no se siente muy bien. ¿Podrá ser la medicación?-

-Sí, es algo fuerte y ya estaba acostumbrado a la otra forma. Pero en cuanto se acostumbre no habrá problema.-

-Gracias.- dijo ya fuera del consultorio.

-Qué familia… no se parecen en nada.- dijo mientras comparaba mentalmente a los hermanos.

/mansión Kido/

Shun dormía tranquilamente cuando de nuevo ese lugar apareció en sus sueños.

/sueño de Shun/

-Hijo de los humanos.- la voz de aquel ser se hizo presente, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Tengo nombre.- la respuesta de Shun sorprendió al ser misterioso.

-Shun.- dijo en un suspiro molesto. –He venido a dictarte tu destino.

-No escucharé a menos que me digas y quién eres y quién era el que vino las últimas dos veces.- el semblante del peliverde era serio y desafiante.

-¿Cómo sabes que somos dos seres diferentes?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Por las presencias, son diferentes.-

-Primero escucha y después te digo…-

-¡No!- su tono era molesto, pero no lo estaba realmente, sabía que sería difícil averiguar lo que quería.

De pronto un hombre alto, con una barba recortada elegantemente, pero con tez rugosa y pesada apareció.

-Shun. Perdona las molestias. ¿Te ha hecho algo este entrometido?- preguntó el hombre.

-No le he hecho nada.- el ser anterior respondió.

Al ver el aspecto de este, Shun se quedó sorprendido. – _el cabello de color celeste, los ojos del mismo color, alto, de piel blanca y voz serena y atemorizante… es Tanatoos ¡el dios de la muerte!-_

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa Sínica-

-A mí no.- dijo con total sinceridad Shun.

-Lárgate, Tanatoos.- dijo el hombre de barba. Sus órdenes fueron acatadas de mala gana.

-Perdona, pero Zeus es medio tonto y dejó que ese se metiera en tus sueños.- dijo mientras hacía ademanes.

-Sí, no hay problema, solamente el dios de la muerte se mete a mis sueños.- dijo sin sorpresa alguna, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de expresiones.-y a todo esto ¿Quién eres?-

-Yo soy Hefesto.- dijo erguido y con porte elegante.

-y… ¿me van a decir qué es eso del "error de los dioses"?-

-Aún no.-

-¡Ya me cansé de su juego!-

-No es nada parecido a un juego. Pero todo debe hacerse según el destino.-

-¿cuál es la necesidad de hablarme en sueños?-

-Debemos prepararte, y yo quería conocerte, al igual que muchos otros.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué Tú? ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz?- dijo muy desanimado.

-Yo suelo ser más agradable, y no es que queramos hacerte daño.-

Shun mantenía la mirada puesta en el piso brillante.

-Para que veas que mis intenciones son buenas, te diré un secreto.-

-¿secreto?-

-sobre tu hermano… te aseguro que no ha perdido el tiempo.- dijo como un padre le dijera a su hijo.

-Está bien.- dijo riendo.

-bueno, pues…-

/fin del sueño/

El sonido del timbre despertó a Shun. -¡Rayos!- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Hola¡- dijo Alice.

-Shun, ¡vamos a dibujar!- dijo la pequeña pelirroja mostrando sus páginas y colores.

-Claro.- contesto a la petición de Rima. –Pasen.-

-Shun ¿estabas dormido?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, ¿se nota?- dijo entre risas.

-lamento haberte despertado.-

-no importa.- dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a Rima.

Comenzaron a dibujar cada quien lo suyo, Alice veía el esfuerzo de Rima por dibujar y a Shun por dibujar peor que Rima.

*Alice pov*

_Me alegra que Rima haya encontrado el hermano que perdió, ese pequeño de ocho años que se adelantó, que no pudo conocer a su hermanita. Pero Shun ha tomado su lugar en el corazón de Rima, y se ha ganado mi cariño muy rápido. Lo vi tan feliz, pero estaba tan triste, lo vi sonreír, mientras escondía lágrimas._

_No quiero perder a más personas, me da miedo que algún día las cosas empeoren, bueno, ya lo hicieron, pero… ¿qué pasaría si…? No, la vida no puede ser tan cruel, ¿o sí? Si ya lo hizo una vez..._

*fin alce pov*

-¡No es así!- gritó Rima.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shun sorprendido.

-Eso no va ahí.- dijo señalando el camino que Shun había dibujado.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Simplemente no va ahí.-

-Pero si es mi dibujo.-

-No importa, no va ahí. No me gusta.-

-¿Y dónde quieres que lo ponga?-

-No me preguntes, es tu dibujo.- dijo cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara.

Alice soltó una carcajada y Shun un suspiro de resignación.

Ikki y Tatsumi se habían encontrado en la entrada a la mansión.

-¿qué traes ahí?- preguntó Ikki señalando una bolsa en las manos del mayordomo.

-Comida y una película.- respondió.

-¿para?-

-Lo hacemos todas las tardes. Lo mejor sería que nos acompañaras, así te acercas más a Shun.-

-tienes razón. Gracias.- dijo en voz baja, ya que le costaba aceptar que Tatsumi tuviera razón, y más con respecto a su hermano.

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con una escena muy divertida: la pequeña se encontraba sobre los hombros de Shun y este corría por la casa haciendo que Rima riera a carcajadas.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Tatsumi.

-Hola…- Alice hizo una pausa al ver a Ikki.-¿con quién tengo el gusto?-

-Ikki. Alice supongo.- dijo

-¿Ya nos conocíamos?-

-No, pero Shun me dijo que vendría.-

-¿Eres amigo de Shun?- dijo muy alegre. Tatsumi no pudo retener una risita al escuchar "amigo".

-Soy su hermano mayor.- dijo algo molesto.

-¡Ikki!- Shun llamaba a su hermano.

-¿si?- respondió el peliazul.

-Ya conociste a Alice, ¡qué bueno! Ella es Rima.- dijo volteando sus ojos hacia arriba.

-No me agradas.- dijo la pequeña mirando de pies a cabeza a Ikki.

-¡Rima!- Alice reprendió a su hija por tan imprudente comentario.

-Estoy acostumbrado.- dijo, pero miró a su hermano como diciéndole "ella tampoco me agrada a mí"

Después Tatsumi preparó todo para la tarde de películas y bocadillos y se decidieron a seguir con la rutina normal. Ikki logró hacer que Shun comiera un poco; Tatsumi se sentía alegre de ver a Shun feliz, y por alguna u otra razón, Ikki parecía haber madurado en esos últimos años.

Habían un par de miradas que se atravesaban de vez en cuando, demostrando rivalidad sin una pisca de simpatía y la mirada de una madre reprendiendo a su hija.

Después de que las dos mujeres se fueron, los residentes de la mansión se fueron a dormir, Ikki se había quedado junto a Shun hasta que se quedó dormido, cuando pretendía irse, no pudo, ya que Shun había quedado sosteniendo una de sus manos, por lo que decidió no moverse y dormir sentado; al fin al cabo que no quería separarse de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, la pregunta de qué sería de su hermano sin él rondaba su cabeza.

/en los cinco picos de China/

Shiryu observaba las estrellas, recordando los buenos momentos que había compartido con sus amigos, en eso, Sunrei se le acercó por detrás.

-Es un cielo hermoso, y lo sería más si recordaras con felicidad y no con tristeza.- le dijo la china.

-¿Tú crees? Yo solo puedo sentirme culpable.- dijo con nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿culpable?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, sobre todo con Shun.-

-¿Por qué?-

-El maestro me enseñó a sentir las constelaciones, a verlas en mi mente.-

-¿pasa algo con la constelación de Andrómeda?-

-No lo sé, y eso es lo que me intriga, desde hace unos días que Andrómeda ha sido rodeada por una especie de barrera, y no puedo verla, puede que sea solo una nube, o cosa de la ´posición del sol o la luna, pero no me gusta nada.- dijo el pelinegro mirando el cielo nocturno.

-¡No seas negativo!- le reclamó Sunrei para después darle un beso en los labios.

/en Siberia/

-¡Erín! ¡Erín!- gritaba Hyioga.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó molesta por el ruido.

-Nada, pero pensé que no estabas.- dijo el ruso rascándose el cuello.

-Ya duérmete, hace frío y si te enfermas no me acercaré más que para cuidarte.- dijo la rubia.

-Buenas noches.- dijo tomando su celular.

-sí piensas llamar a Shun, te recomiendo que no lo hagas.-

-no me contestó en todo el día, me preocupa.-

-Lo más probable es que se sienta mal, y este dormido.-

-ya qué.-

/en Grecia/

-Seiya, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Seika.

-Shun cumple años pronto, quiero darle algo y no sé qué.-

-A mí no me preguntes.-

-Nadie te estaba preguntando.-

-No me contestes, te estoy tratando de ayudar.-

-Mucho ayuda el que no estorba.-

-¡ven aquí!- dijo la castaña persiguiendo a Seiya.

/Santuario/

-Shaka.- el viejo maestro notaba a Shaka preocupado.

-Maestro Dhoko, ¿necesita algo?- respondió el santo de Virgo.

-De haber sabido que te la pasarías así todo el día, no te enseño a ver las constelaciones.- dijo entre risas, para tratar de animar a Shaka.

-¿qué significa que una constelación no se pueda ver?-

-Puede ser que el sol o la luna tengan algo que ver.-

-¿solo eso?-

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Shun, el heredero a la armadura de virgo; me tiene preocupado.-

-No seas paranoico.-

/templo de Atena/

-El cumpleaños e Shun se acerca, son ya 16 años, ¿habrá cambiado?- se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Seiya, ¿seguirá igual de inmaduro?-

-Shiryu, ¿es capaz de madurar más?-

-Hyioga, ¿qué ha sido de Hyioga?-

Las preguntas de la diosa se daban a conocer al aire y a la tierra.

/en algún lugar/

-Parece que las cosas van según lo planeado.-

-Eres muy buen actor, Hefesto.-

-No estaba actuando, no quiero hacerle daño, es muy buena persona.-

-te estas contagiando de la estupidez humana.- dijo Tanatoos.

-No me molestes.-

-Eres un tonto, ese niño hará lo que nosotros digamos.- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Eso lo sé, pero no me quita el remordimiento.-

-A mí tampoco.- dijo la mujer de cabello azul claro.

-No debería decir nada, pero… es solo un niño y no se merece lo que ustedes quieren hacerle.- dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños y largos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota:**__ intento aclarar dudas, así que espero que las cosas les gusten._

_Hay cosas que no puedo decir, ya que sería arruinar la trama de la historia._

_Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias._

_Gracias!_


	5. Capítulo 5- la carta

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**.

"_trampas, encuentros, reuniones, verdades, mentiras… todo se relaciona, no importa que no tengan parecido alguno, todo es parte de la vida, y la vida es parte de sí misma, pero tal vez, solo tal vez… sea parte de otras vida o de algo más grande…"_

Eran más o menos las dos de la madrugada cuando Shun despertó, fue a la sala y prendió la televisión con el volumen mínimo. Las horas pasaron y se hicieron las siete.

-Ya te levantaste, prepárate, vamos a desayunar fuera.- dijo el mayordomo.

-Pero Ikki no ha despertado.- y como invocado apareció el nombrado.

-¿Me llamaban?- preguntó.

-Báñate y vístete.- ordenó Tatsumi

-¿Para?-

-Saldremos a desayunar.- dijo suavemente Shun.

-Ya voy…- dijo de mala gana.

A las siete y treinta ya todos estaban listos.

Comieron los famosos "pancakes" que hacían a Shun babear. La relación entre Ikki y Tatsumi había mejorado rápidamente, debido a que Ikki había madurado y dejado los rencores en el pasado y el corazón de Tatsumi se había ablandado a causa de Shun.

Charlaban amenamente y los regaños no faltaban los regaños por comerse el hielo del jugo de naranja.

De regreso en casa Ikki se tumbó en el sillón de la sala, Tatsumi salió a comprar y Shun a dar un paso, una vez Ikki dormido.

Mientras caminaba se encontró a una mujer, muy bella, con el cabello verde oscuro que cuidaba las plantas de su jardín. La mujer se paró al verlo, le entregó una carta (un bonito sobre color blanco con un lazo dorado).

-Gracias…- dijo antes de seguir caminando. La mujer lo detuvo.

-¿La tomas así cómo así?- preguntó la mujer de ojos color zafiro.

-Sí. ¿Por?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Te la da una extraña, no tiene remitente, ni código postal.-

-¿Y?-

-¡PODRÍA SER UNA CARTA DE TERRORISTAS, SECUESTRADORES, ASESINOS ¿Y TÚ LA TOMAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ?!- preguntó la mujer muy alterada.

-este…- no supo que decir.

-No es bueno que un niño sea tan descuidado.- dijo la mujer con dulzura.

-Deméter, supongo.- dijo Shun sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-La presencia es divina, y su amor a las plantas.- dijo mirando el pequeño jardín.

-Cuídate, no debes ser lo que te digan, tomo tus decisiones, Shun.- dijo Deméter antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con June.

-¡Shun! Tienes que buscar la mejor ropa que tengas.- le dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué?-

-Para la fiesta. Es esta noche.- dijo la rubia.

-Pero si es fiesta de tu compañera, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-

-Lo que pasa es que, ya te presumí a todas mis amigas y a las hipócritas también. Quiero mostrarte a todas las creiditas.- dijo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Muy bien. Pero regresamos temprano.- condicionó el peliverde.

-Como digas.- le volvió a dar un beso.

Caminaron juntos por un parque, se detenían de vez en cuando, platicaban, se daban de comer palomitas de dulce el uno al otro.

-¿Cómo te librarás de Tatsumi?- preguntó June.

-Mejor pregúntame cómo me librare de Ikki.- dijo con un tono ido.

-¡¿Ikki?!-

-Ah, sí. Regresó hace unos días.- dijo con un dedo debajo de su labio.

-Y yo sin saber nada, eres poco comunicativo.- reclamó.

-Perdón. Qué linda te ves enojada.- le dijo Shun entre risas.

-Gracias.- le dijo para besarlo de nuevo, en la mejilla.

-Ya veré como salir. Con suerte Ikki se duerme.-

-Te dejo porque tengo que ir a arreglarme.-

-¿no te parece muy temprano?-

-Hombres… no entienden…- dijo mientras se iba.

Llegaba sigiloso para ver si lo esperaban para regañarlo, pero no fue así. Por tanto, subió a su habitación. Minutos después Ikki entró.

-Shun, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Dime.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para hacerle espacio a Ikki en su cama.

-En este tiempo, viajé, conocí personas.-

-¿y?-

-De una de esas personas quería hablarte.-

-Ajá. Habla.-

-Se llama Mizuki, es una mujer increíble.-

Shun no comprendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar se hermano.

-Y bueno… se escucha raro viniendo de mí, pero… es mi novia. Es la mujer ideal, no le gusta comprar ropa por horas, no le gustan los zapatos de tacón, no se pinta de payaso…- se detuvo al oír las carcajadas de Shun.

-Lo siento, jajaja, me jaja, me perdiste en jajaja, la frase "mi novia"-

-Es en serio.- dijo algo desanimado el peliazul.

-Ya, no te pongas así, pero es extraño.-

-Ella y su familia vienen a cenar esta noche.-

La sonrisa de Shun desapareció.

-Este…- dijo el peliverde.

-Si no te importa, podrías quedarte en tu habitación, quiero conocer bien a su familia, y tiene una hermana de tu edad, así que…- dijo entre tartamudeos Ikki.

-No importa, de todas formas quería salir esta noche.-

El semblante de Ikki cambió.

-Más te vale regresar temprano.- dijo medio molesto medio preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-

Más tarde llegó Tatsumi.

-Hoy llegan personas a cenar.- dijo Ikki.

-Entonces yo salgo de nuevo. No estoy para aguantar más mocosos malcriados.- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Cómo qué más?- reclamó Shun

-No me refiero a ti, me refiero a Ikki.-

-¡hey!- reclamo el susodicho.

-Tu, Shun, eres necio.- dijo el mayordomo.

-Solo un poco.- dijo el peliverde.

/Grecia/

-Seika, ¿tienes todo listo?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, ¿y tú?-

-También.-

/Japón/

Eran ya las siete de la noche. Shun entraba al cuarto de Ikki para pedir ayuda con el frasco de loción que estaba muy duro de abrir.

-¿Me ayudas?- dijo el peliverde.

-Sí, pero ayúdame tu con esta maldita camisa.- dijo. Se encontraba con una camisa blanca sin abotonar, con el cabello alborotado y la corbata colgando de lado a lado.

-Ya voy- Shun ayudó al peliazul y luego este le ayudó a él.

Shun se iba, pero antes…

-Ikki, eso lleva un saco encima.- le dijo.

-No me importa.- dijo de mal humor. La camisa la llevaba de fuera, la corbata floja, el cabello alborotado y se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de combinar tenis con pantalón de vestir.

-Eres único, hermano.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

/China/

-cambia la cara, Shiryu.- le dijo Sunrei.

-Estoy preocupado…-

-Sí, sí, como digas, pero para eso es todo lo hice.-

/Japón/

Shun llegaba al lugar indicado por June, un salón de eventos grande y lujoso, dentro, había una discoteca a todo volumen, luces por todas partes, de colores y diferentes formas; pero lo único que llamó la atención del peliverde, además de June en el hermoso vestido azul marino, fue la fuente de chocolate y los diferentes dulces y galletas que la rodeaban.

Acudió a una señal de June para que se acercará.

-Shun, mis amigas: Sora.- una chica de cabello blanco, alta y de grandes ojos color cielo.- Mei.- una chica de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura, blanca como la nieve y tan bella como lo indica su nombre.- y Hana.- una chica de cabellos negros pero muy cortos.

-Un gusto conocerlas.- dijo haciendo la reverencia japonesa.

-Igualmente, ¿Es cierto que eres novio de June?- peguntó Hana.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Qué lástima.-

-¿Hana?- Sora tenía una mirada pícara.

-Es que es lindo y guapo.- dijo haciendo que todos estallaran en risas menos Shun.

Pasaron dos horas en las que Shun casi se acaba la fuente de chocolate y los dulces.

Se despidieron de las amigas de June y regresaban a casa caminando.

/mansión Kido/

La mesa estaba lista, el timbre sonó, era hora de la verdad.

Ikki abrió la puerta, al frente estaba el padre de Mizuki. Un hombre alto, de cabello medio canoso, con aspecto agradable pero estricto; después estaba la hermana de la novia de Ikki, una chica más o menos de la estatura de Shun, de cabello azul claro; por último estaba la tan esperada por Ikki.

Entraron todos a la casa. El padre se presentó primero.

-Mi nombre es Kai Kitabatake.-

-Ikki.- dijo el peliazul.

-Natzuki Kitabatake.- se presentó la chica más joven.

-Ikki…- dijo Kai.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu apellido.-

-No me gusta mi apellido.-

-Da igual, necesito conocerte.-

-Kido.- dijo a regañadientes.

-¡¿Kido?!- gritó Natzuki.

-¿Eres familiar de Shun Kido?- preguntó el padre.

-Es mi hermano ¿lo conocen?-

-Es alumno mío, y compañero de Natzuki.-

La noticia sorprendió a Ikki, pero no paso de unos cuantos comentarios, la cena se centró en la relación de Mizuki e Ikki.

Natzuki quería que se la tragara la tierra; Shun Kido, el hombre que (según ella) era el más desgraciado en el mundo era ahora el hermano del novio de su hermana.

Mientras la peliazul miraba hacia el vacío, Ikki se perdía en el color café de los ojos de Mizuki, esta a la vez, quedaba hipnotizada en la expresión seria del peliazul. El padre guardaba silencio, había aceptado al "candidato" para yerno; pero nunca se esperó que fuese hermano de su alumno, el más extraño y callado ellos; tenía la impresión de que la seriedad y timidez venía de familia.

Mientras la cena marchaba bien, el timbre sonó.

-Lo siento, debe ser Shun o el mayordomo de la casa.- se disculpó Ikki.

Abrió la puerta y no solo fue él el sorprendido, el visitante también quedó impactado.

-Ikki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Hyioga, lárgate.- dijo con un tono serio y calmado.

-No, estoy aquí para ver a Shun, y voy a verlo.- con esas palaras entró a la casa.

Las personas en el comedor habían salido para ver quién llegaba en momento tan inoportuno. Se sorprendieron al ver al rubio ahí.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Soy la novia de Ikki.- dijo la pelinegra acercándose al susodicho.

-Es juego, ¿verdad?-

-No. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ikki.

-Ver a Shun.-

-No está.-

La conversación era tan fría que hasta divertía a los invitados, menos a Natzuki esta seguía repitiendo para si que era una pesadilla.

La puerta había quedado abierta y por esta entraron Erín, Sunrei y Shiryu.

-¿y ellos?- preguntó Mizuki.

-Más gente con la cual no quiero hablar ahora.- dijo el peliazul.

-No seas amargado.- le reclamó Erín.

-Lo que pasa es que está muy acaramelado con su "novia"- Hyioga se mofaba de Ikki de manera descarada.

-¿Ikki?- Shiryu encorvo una ceja al ver a Mizuki agarrada del brazo del fénix

Siempre por la puerta abierta entraron Seiya y Seika, acompañados de Tatsumi y Saori.

-¡¿no me piensan dejar en paz?!- gruñó Ikki.

-Por lo menos preséntanos a la desafortunada de tu novia.- Hyioga seguía molestando.

-¿Novia?, ¿Ikki aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?- Seiya no entendía nada.

-¡qué alegría verlos a todos!- Saori trataba de aliviar la tensión.

La familia Kitabatake se divertía con el espectáculo. Menos Natzuki.

-Yo también me alegro. Pero ¿Dónde está Shun?- Shiryu quería saber

-Salió, espérenlo afuera.- Ikki quería quedarse con sus invitados.

-No. Soy Hyioga, hermano y amigo de Ikki.- se presentó ante las demás personas.

-Soy Kai Kitabatake.- se presentó.

-Mizuki, la novia de Ikki.- le encantaba repetir que era novia de Ikki.

-Mis más sinceras condolencias.- dijeron Seiya y Hyioga al unísono

-Todos ustedes… ¿conocen a Shun?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Sí, somos sus hermanos.- Shiryu era el único que sabía controlarse.

-Sí como no.-

-No escuché tu nombre.-

-No tengo por qué decirlo.-

-¡Natzuki!- regañó Kai.

-Me largo.-

Se fue a la cocina y esperaba el momento de irse de esa casa.

-Raroooo.- dijo el inmaduro de Seiya.

-Me llamo Shiryu y ella es Sunrei.- dijo en tono tranquilo.

-Un gusto.- dijeron los dos Kitabatake.

-Yo soy Seiya y ella es mi hermana Seika.- Seiya era menos formal.

-Se parecen mucho.- Kai quedo sorprendido. Sus dos hijas no se parecían en nada

-Saori, mucho gusto.- dijo la pelilila.

-Igualmente.-

-Tatsumi.- el mayordomo era frío pero no descortés.

/patio de la mansión/

-Entremos por la cocina, Ikki tiene invitados.- decía Shun mientras sostenía a June por la cintura y esta caminaba sobre los pies de su novio.

-Primero otro beso.- pidió June, y luego se acercó a los labios del peliverde y ambos se rozaron.

-El quinto.- dijo al separarse.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo June sacando de la chaqueta de Shun el sobre blanco.

-Una carta.-

-Ya sé que es una carta.-

-¿Recuerdas de lo que te hable en el camino?-

-¿"El error de los dioses"?-

-Sí. Tiene que ver con eso.-

-Dime.-

-Me la entregó Deméter.-

-Cuidado con andarle haciendo ojitos.- dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Shun.

-No te preocupes, solo tengo ojos para ti.- le dijo dándole otro beso.

-Así me gusta.-

-En fin, ¿la abrimos?-

-Sí quieres.-

La abrieron, pero en vez de haber un página, salió una niebla que cubrió todo alrededor.

/visión creada por la niebla/

El mundo era oscuro, las personas sufrían, había gente suicidándose, gente matándose entre sí, la lluvia caía en un edificio y en otro no, la gente gritaba desesperada por la lluvia acida, había sol, pero este quemaba al contacto con la piel.

Un grupo de personas estaba en un cementerio, solo habían seis lápidas. Al frente del grupo iba June con su traje negro y un ramo de Lirios y rosas en la mano, los demás eran Tatsumi, Seika, Sunrei, Erín y unas cuantas personas desconocidas.

De la nada, una voz empezó a hablar. Pero la visión se detuvo y Hefestos apareció ante June y Shun.

No crean esto, son trampa y nada más, ¿entendieron?

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, perdón.- dijo para luego desparecer.

/fin de la visión/

-No lo creas.- le dijo la rubia.

-Está bien. ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo el peliverde como si nada hubiera pasado.

-En que yo me estoy muriendo de frio, quiero ver a la novia de tu hermano y su cara cuando le digamos que somos novios.-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas:**__ espero les guste. Les prometo que lo meloso se acaba en el siguiente capítulo._

_Sigan dejando sus comentarios. Me animan mucho, y me ayudan a que la historia sea de su agrado._

_Una cosa más, para los que les gusta vocaloid, Sicronycity girl tiene fics muy buenos._

_Y para los que les gusta Tsubasa Resevior Chronicle subí un nuevo fic. _


	6. Capítulo 6- la trampa del sueño

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**.

"_un sueño que no es real, no es una fantasía, tampoco es una utopía… ¿entones qué es?. No es una ilusión, no es el futuro, aún ahora… no lo sé"_

La pareja corría persiguiéndose, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. El primero en llegar fue Shun, después fue derribado por June, quedando ambos abrazados en el suelo.

Un romántico beso habría tenido lugar de no haber gritado Natzuki.

-¡AHHHHHH!-

Todos llegaron a ver qué pasaba. Shun y June seguían en suelo. Hyioga tenía una ceja arqueada con picardía, al igual que Erín. Seiya tenía los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, de la misma forma que los demás presentes. Kai tenía una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al igual que su hija mayor. Ikki sentía ganas de matar a June con la mirada. Natzuki estaba molesta a más no poder.

-qué lindas formas de entrar a la casa.- dijo con sarcasmo la peliazul.

-Natzuki… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el peliverde.

-Hola, Shun.- dijo Kai.

-¡Profesor!-

-Nosotros también estamos.- dijo Seiya.

-Hola.- dijeron Shiryu y Hyioga al unísono.

-No te olvides de mí, Shun.- dijo Saori.

-Cuánto tiempo, Shun.- dijeron Sunrei, Erín y Seika.

En ese momento entró una chica de cabellos negros y ondulados hasta los hombros, de estatura promedio y ojos color negro.

-Seiya, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó.

-Más personas…- Ikki estaba molesto. Ahora más al ver a su hermanito en brazos de una mujer.

-Ella es Hikari, es mi una amiga.- le dijo Seiya a todos los presentes.

-Mucho… gusto.- dijo con nerviosismo Hikari.

-Igualmente.- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Volviendo al tema de Shun…- Hyioga había venido a ver a un niño y se había topado ya con un hombre (o por lo menos eso pensaba él en su extraña mente).

-Antes… ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANO!- gritó Ikki a June.

Así los dos tortolos obedecieron.

-Aún no me explican qué hacen todos aquí.- Shun no entendía nada.

-Tal parece que tu profesor es el padre de mi novia y su hermana tu compañera de clases.- dijo Ikki.

-Ya veo… ¡Ah!, es cierto, felicidades, Ikki y… aún no tengo el parecer.- dijo Shun.

-Mizuki Kitabatake. Gusto en conocerte, Shun.- se presentó.

-¿Cuál gusto?- la peliazul hablaba con desprecio al peliverde. Pero su hermana ignoró su comentario.

-Igualmente. Felicidades a ambos.-

-Así que tú eres la novia de Ikki… créeme que has hecho un milagro.- dijo June, causando rabia en Ikki.

-¿Y tú, qué hacías a punto de babear la cara de mi hermano?- Ikki tenía una sonrisa de psicópata.

-Es mi novio, tengo mis derechos.- el comentario hizo hervir la sangre de los cuatro caballeros, Tatsumi y Kai (ya que de alguna u otra madera tenía una cariño parecido al de un padre por Shun).

-¡¿Cómo es que no me enteré?!- gritaron los antes mencionados, al unísono.

-Pensaba decírselo hoy a Ikki.-

-¿Y a nosotros?- preguntaron los tres caballeros restantes.

-Algún día…-

-Muy bonito, Shun.- dijo el profesor.

-Tal parece que Shun tiene sus secretos muy bien guardados.- dijo Saori.

-¿Me tomas por estúpido?, me di cuenta desde el día que desapareciste toda la tarde y llegaste hecho un tomate del sonrojo.- dijo Tatsumi.

-Por lo menos Tatsumi se lo toma con calma.- dijo June.

La conversación siguió y Natzuki permaneció callada de la rabia. Después de seguir molestando a Ikki con el tema del noviazgo, de presentar más formalmente a Hikari y de contar pequeñas cosas innecesarias de mencionar, todos se fueron a las habitaciones improvisadas que Tatsumi arregló y June se fue a su casa con una amiga que llegó a recogerla.

Ya todos estaban dormidos, bueno, casi todos, Shun seguía despierto, pensando en la carta que le había sido entregada y en su contenido.

-Cada vez entiendo menos…- se dijo a si mismo.

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido y un sueño extraño apareció en la mente del caballero de Andrómeda.

/sueño de Shun/

Se encontraba en una playa, con muchas rocas alrededor al agua y dos que le llamaron la atención. Dos rocas con punta, colocadas paralelamente una al lado de la otra.

-Las rocas del sacrificio.- dijo.

-Así es, ahí fue llevado a cabo el sacrificio que mi padre mismo ordenó.- dijo una mujer de largos cabellos verdes, bella en todos sus sentidos y una dulce voz, incluso más hermosa que la de las sirenas.

-¿Andrómeda?- preguntó el peliverde.

-La misma. También fue donde tu adquiriste el séptimo sentido, el poder para sobrepasar las leyes de la tierra.-

-Pero, se supone que es usted quien elige a quien deja utilizar la armadura de Andrómeda.

-No. El que puede superar el sacrificio lo supera y viste la armadura, quien no puede no puede y punto; yo no hago nada.- dijo mientras se acercaba al mar con sus pies descalzos y su vestido blanco ondeaba a causa del viento.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-Porque es momento de que verdad se revele, de qué tomes una decisión que no solo será importante para tu vida, si no para el mundo entero.- dijo tranquilamente, quitándose el cabello de la cara y dejando al descubierto las facciones increíblemente parecidas a las de Shun, pero en una forma más femenina.

-Se parece mucho a mí.- dijo sorprendido el peliverde.

-Lo sé, ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso te convierte en el hombre más hermoso que ha pisado la tierra.- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

-No le digas eso a Afrodita. Saldría de la tumba para volverme a matar.- dijo bromeando.

- Eres muy dulce, humilde, eres noble, ¿estaría bien…- un silencio fúnebre lleno el lugar en el que antes se escuchaban las gaviotas, el sonido del mar y el golpear de las olas en las rocas.- dejar todo eso… para seguir siendo es que has dejado atrás?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo, ya había tomado confianza, pero esa confianza estaba despareciendo.

-La vida, es como el océano, siempre es impredecible, a veces es calmado, y otras veces golpea las rocas hasta derribarlas… así es la vida con nosotros, bueno con la mayoría… me permitirías… darte un abrazo.- dijo la bella mujer con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos oculto bajo se cabello.

-Sí…- dijo el peliverde sin comprender mucho.

El abrazo era firme y dulce, un abrazo a quien solo conoce su historia y siente pena por ser parte de la infamia en contra de él.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados, Shun comenzó a temblar.

-Shun… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Na… d… d…nad…- no lograba terminar la frase debido al fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Andrómeda recostó a Shun en su regazo y sobaba su pecho buscando aliviar el dolor, tomaba agua del mar y la dejaba caer sobre la frente de Shun, con el objetivo de aliviar la fuerte fiebre que le hacía temblar con fuerza.

-Shun… - susurraba Andrómeda para calmar al susodicho.

-Aprende a dejar ir, Andrómeda, ese niño tiene que desparecer.- dijo una voz que venía desde el anaranjado cielo que adornaba la horrible escena

-¡Malditos!... Andrómeda lloraba y sostenía la cabeza de Shun entre sus brazos mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre la arena. –me tendieron una trampa, debí imaginarlo.-

-Adiós, Andrómeda. Hasta el día tu sentencia… niño maldito…-

-¿niño m…mal..di..t..dito?- preguntó Shun con voz preocupantemente débil.

-Shhh, no pienses en eso, concéntrate en despertar…- dijo dulcemente.

-Estoy despierto…- dijo entre jadeos.

-No aquí, en el mundo real, despierta, Shun despierta… sí mueres aquí… tu alma será alcanzada por aquellos que quieren condenarla.-

Pasaron las horas y se hicieron días, los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, los meses años, 3 años, en los que Shun sufría y perdía sangre lentamente a causa de la tos que le desgarraba la garganta; se deshidrataba por las fiebres que en vez de bajar subían cada vez más y perdía lentamente la fuerza para seguir con vida. Andrómeda había hecho lo posible para mantenerlo vivo, pero sus esfuerzos estaban perdiendo resultados, Shun ya estaba al borde la muerte y ya había caído en el delirio: llamaba a su hermano a gritos ahogados y llenos de dolor, pedía perdón a sus amigos y a Saori y daba las gracias a su maestro y le repetía que tenía miedo de ir donde él se encontraba.

Un día, cuando Andrómeda recogía agua para tratar la fiebre de Shun, una pequeña botellita soldada y arreglada de forma elegante y con una flor dentro llegó hasta las manos de Andrómeda; había una nota que decía:

_Esperamos que este antídoto compense nuestro pecado._

_No permitas que el niño muera… perdónanos y haz lo posible para que él nos perdone también._

H. D. A. P.

-Gracias… gracias… gracias- repetía la peliverde mientras corría hacia Shun.

/mundo real/

Ikki lloraba junto a su hermano. Hyioga lloraba más apartado, apretando los puños al sentirse impotente. Seiya se la pasaba en bibliotecas, investigando sobre los síntomas de Shun, pero sin resultado alguno, ninguna respuesta ni señal de esperanza; ya había destrozado tres libros y quebrado una computadora en momentos de frustración y tristeza. Shiryu había perdido la habitual calma que siempre presentaba; se mantenía viendo la ventana mientras de sus ojos vacíos caían lágrimas frías, le daba golpes a la pared y repetía una y otra vez: -¡¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué no regresas?!- , incluso había golpeado a un médico estadounidense que llegó a estudiar el caso, lo que dijo fue lo que enfureció al dragón : -No creo que este niño tenga esperanza de sobrevivir más de un año-. Saori se la pasaba rezando pero sus lamentos no eran escuchados. Une había dejado de trabajar y se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, y el resto en los lugares donde solía ir con Shun: la tienda de ropa donde se hicieron novios, la calle por donde pasaron al darse su primer beso y el parque al que solían ir juntos. Tatsumi se la pasaba arreglando la recamara de Shun y preparando su desayuno favorito todas las mañanas. Alice revivía los peores momentos de su vida, primero perdió a su hijo y ahora estaba a punto de perder a otro; Rima solía preguntarle: -Mamá, ¿Cuándo va a despertar, Shun, ¿Cuándo voy a poder jugar con él de nuevo?- esas preguntas no tenían respuesta; una noche, Rima se despertó llorando y le dijo a su madre: -Mamá, tú dices mentiras. Dices que no siento miedo, pero tengo miedo, quiero ver a Shun, ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿y si no despierta?- así eran casi todas las noches. El médico de Shun, Yusei, luchaba por encontrar respuestas, pero, al igual que Seiya, no obtenía respuestas. Kai solía ir al hospital después de clases, junto con Mizuki. Natzuki, llevaba los días contados desde que no veía a Shun, -Shun, no es que no te quiera, es más, te necesito, me siento sola, quiero escucharte retarme, quiero que me des mi "buenos días" todas las mañanas, necesito a la persona que me quiere a pesar de todo, la que me quiere sinceramente, Shun…¡TE NECESITO!, aquí, conmigo…- dijo una vez que todos estaban fuera por alguna razón.

-Lleva un mes así, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.- dijo Ikki.

-I… kk…i, ¡HE…R…HERM…A…NOOO!- gritaba Shun en sus delirios

-Aquí estoy, Shun, estoy aquí, mírame, estoy aquí…- entre sollozos Ikki, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano y la apoyaba en su pecho.

Shiryu estaba viendo el cielo nocturno, miraba la constelación de Andrómeda y algo lleno sus ojos de lágrimas llenas de esperanza: un mensaje se dibujó en la niebla que siempre la cubría, "_a ti que puedes leer las estrellas, te avisó que el destino ha sido roto, y que el que lo hizo pagará caro"_, después de leer el mensaje completo, una oleada de tristeza le invadió y el nombre un relato contado por su maestro vino a la mente de Shiryu: _"el error de los dioses"_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota:**__ espero les guste._

_Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_Gracias por leer…_


	7. Capítulo 7- reencuentros

"_amigos que en realidad son enemigos. Enemigos que en realidad son amigos ¿acaso el mundo nos pone a prueba?, ¿Qué será de la indiferencia? ¿será que no hay tanta diferencia entre el sueño y la muerte?..."_

Shun despertaba con pesar, al intentar hablar, un fuerte dolor en la garganta le atacó, a causa de este, intentó mover su mano derecha, acto seguido, los ojos de Ikki comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Shun! ¡hermano!...- gritó Ikki al ver a su querido hermano despierto y sonriendo.

-¿Ikki, qué pasa?- preguntó Hyioga, al ver a Shun sentado en la camilla, corrió a unirse al abrazo de Ikki y Shun.

El peliazul se separaba cada tanto de su hermano para verlo y luego reír y volverlo abrazar.

Seiya entraba al piso de la habitación de Shun, y como él no le encontraba nada de gracioso a la situación de la que estaba al tanto, entró muy molesto al cuarto.-¡¿se puede saber qué tiene de…- llevaba en la mano un celular, al ver a Shun despierto, soltó el objeto y corrió hecho un mar de lágrimas y risas a abrazar a su querido amigo.

De la nada, se abrió la puerta con fuerza y una sonriente rubia no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazar a su amado peliverde.

-¿tienes radar o algo parecido?- dijo Hyioga.

-No me molestes.- le contestó June sin separarse de Shun.

-¡Hay que avisarles a los demás!- dijo Seiya.

/patio del hospital/

Shiryu estaba mirando el cielo, recordando tan extraño relato contado por su maestro.

-Ese acontecimiento sucedió ese mismo día… el mismo año… y ahora vuelven a coincidir. ¿será posible que…? – el celular sonó y Shiryu contestó, con temor de una mala noticia.

-¡DESPERTÓ! Shiryu, despertó…- le dijo Hyioga a través del auricular.

Los ojos de Shiryu se llenaron de alegría y vida. Se echó a correr hasta llegar a la habitación y abrazar a su tan extrañado amigo. –No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado, Shun.- le dijo.

Saori llegó y abrazó a Shun acariciándole el rostro y el cabello, como una madre lo haría con su hijo enfermo.

*skip time*

-Parece que estás bien…en teoría.- dijo el médico. –No podrás hablar por un buen rato, unos dos meses, por decir poco. No tengo respuestas para lo que has pasado.. pero lo importante es que nuestro peliverde favorito ya está bien.- concluyó mientras le revolvía el cabello a Shun.

-Está muy pálido… ¿seguro que estará bien?- Ikki ya había sufrido suficiente la desesperación de ver a su hermano sufrir sin poder ayudarle como para volver a hacerlo.

-Una buena alimentación y _buenos cuidados_ ayudaran en eso.- le dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Shun.

Shun asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Mañana podrás irte, pero quiero que te cuides bien, de verdad; no quiero verte morir, ninguno de los que estamos aquí queremos.-

-Si no te cuidas como es debido, ¡te cuidamos a la fuerza!- le dijo Shiryu.

"gracias", escribió Shun en una pequeña libreta.

/ Mansión/

Tatsumi estaba viendo las estrellas cuando el timbré sonó.

-¿Quién e…- abrazó a Shun y se separó un poco para asegurarse de que en realidad era él.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Shun. No quiero que vuelvas a hacernos esto ¿me oíste? Nunca.- le dijo cuando ya estaban todos sentados en el sillón.

"sí, ya te escuché…" escribió el peliverde en la libreta.

-¿no puedes hablar?- le preguntó el mayordomo.

-No, no puede. Tampoco puede caminar sin apoyarse en algo o alguien.- le contestó Ikki mientras veía a su hermano, quien estaba viendo hacia la cocina. -¿tienes hambre?-

Shun asintió y Tatsumi rápidamente se levantó para cocinar los famosos "panqueques"

-Me alegra verte comer así.- le dijo Shiryu a Shun.

-lo mismo digo.- agregó la castaña.

-¡pero dame uno!- le dijo Seiya, a lo que Shun le extendió un plato con dos panqueques.

-Así me gusta, muy obediente.-

-¡Seiya!- le regañó Saori.

-Hambre es hambre.-

Shun una pequeña risita y después todos estallaron en carcajadas.

A la hora de dormir, ya todos se habían despedido de Shun y este había caído dormido al colocar la cabeza en la almohada.

/en algún lugar/

-¿estuvo bien mandar ese mensaje?- preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Lo dudo, pero… ¿Quién fue el descuidado que hizo eso?- preguntó el hombre alto.

-Mejor pregunten quién fue el que mando el antídoto.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-¡Hipnos, Tanatoos! ¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos celestes al verlos sentados en el techo del lugar.

-No es necesario responder.- dijo Tanatoos.

-Es necesario obtener respuestas… ¿no crees, Poseidón?- agregó Hipnos.

-Nadie los ha invitado.- dijo Deméter.

-Pero que grosera eres, un poco de simpatía no hace daño.- le dijo el hombre de cabellos negros como la noche.

-¡Hades!, te creía muerto.- le dijo

-Y después se quejan de que uno no viene a visitarlos.- dejo llevándose una mano a frente.

-¿han regresado ustedes a la tierra?- preguntó la mujer

-¡qué lista!, lamento que mi hermana Pandora no haya podido venir, pero tenía otras diligencias.-

-Qué curioso, Hipnos y Tanatoos se visten igual.-

-No molestes, hippie.- (tampoco sé si así se escribe)

-Si me disculpan, me tengo que ir.- dijo Poseidón.

-¿y si no te disculpo?- dijo el hombre de barba elegante.

-Muy gracioso, anciano. Igual me largo.-

-Qué poco simpático, ya no puede uno ni bromear.-

-No te lo tomes a mal, Hefestos.-

-Sí, sí, ya vete Julián.-

-Hipnos…- Julián se dio cuenta de que ni los gemelos ni hades se encontraban ahí.

/mansión Kido/

-Chicos, vengan.- dijo el pelinegro con tono preocupante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la pelilila.

-No quiero decirle nada a Shun ni a Ikki por el momento, por eso esperé a que ambos estuvieran dormidos.-

-Ve al punto, Shiryu, me estás asustando.- le dijo Seiya.

-Recuerdan que en cumpleaños de Shun hubo –hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.

/en algún lugar/

-Esa lagartija va a contar lo que no debe ser mencionado.- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Hay que hacer algo.- dijo la Artemisa.

Así, el peliblanco hizo una extraña figura con las manos.

/mansión Kido/

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿se fue la luz?- preguntó Hyioga.

-No, Hyioga… lo que pasa es que los focos se cansaron y decidieron descansar.- le dijo Seiya sarcásticamente.

-Muy gracioso, costas de huesos.-

-No empieces, cabello de margarina.-

-Cállate, caballito de guerra.-

-Hazlo tú, cisne sin plumas.-

-Mejor cállense los dos.- dijo un Ikki muy molesto.-Si siguen gritando así van a despertar a Shun, y si eso pasa ustedes se las van a ver conmigo.-

-Ni miedo que te tuviera.- dijo el castaño.

-¿ah sí?- un aura amenazante rodeo al peliazul.

-Estaba bromeando, solo bromeando.-

-Más te vale. Duérmanse ya.- dijo con el tono de hermano mayor molesto.

Al día siguiente Shun salió de la ducha para cambiarse, salió para comer un pedazo de pan y jugo de naranja.

-¡¿se puede saber a dónde vas?!- preguntó Ikki.

"a la escuela", como siempre escrito en la libretita.

-Necesitas un bastón para caminar ¿y piensas ir a la escuela?-

"sí, no estoy tan mal"

-A mí no me vengas llorando que te sientes mal.- le dijo Ikki volteándose en dirección al patio.

Shun salió de la casa dejando una nota en la puerta.

-Shun, eres demasiado… ¿Shun? Ese chiquillo necio…-recogió la nota de la puerta.

-"regresó temprano" ni que nada.- dijo siseando.

/en la escuela/

Shun entraba tambaleándose y sujetando el bastón con la mano derecha. Natzuki volteó a ver a la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, corrió a abrazar al peliverde y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¡Buenos días!, ¡buenos días!, ¡buenos días!- le repetía la peliazul al separarse.

Shun se acercó con dificultad a ella y la volvió a abrazar.

-Te extrañe mucho… chiquillo maleducado.- le susurró.

"Lamento haberte preocupado" le escribió.

-No puedes hablar ni caminar, ¿verdad?-

"puedo caminar pero con ayuda de un bastón" una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shun.

-No te hagas el gracioso.-

Natzuki ayudó a Shun a entrar al salón.

-¡Shun!- dijo el profesor al verlo.

"hola"

Un abrazo y un par de preguntas antes de dar inicio a las clases.

Al final del día, Shun regresaba a casa, cuando lo jalaron hacia un callejón.

-Es una suerte que no puedas gritar.- dijo el rubio.

-No te asustes, Shun- le dijo el peliazul.

-Escucha, tenemos que advertirte algo.- continuo el rubio.

-hagas lo que hagas, no vayas por el mismo camino mañana.- dijo el peliazul.

"¿Por qué?"

-Qué buena letra tienes. Porque quieres llevarte al lugar donde piensan matarte.- le dijo el rubio.

-¿verdad que es una buena razón?- prosiguió el peliazul.

"Son Hipnos y Tanatoos ¿verdad?"

-Claro, ¿Quiénes más?-

-Somos inconfundibles.-

"es raro verlos con ropa igual y moderna"

-Yo siempre me veo bien.- dijo Tanatoos.

-Yo me veo mejor.- dijo Hipnos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Shun se había ido ya hace 5 minutos.

-"creo que nuestros supuestos enemigos , no lo son. Creo que ellos dos son humanos a fin de cuentas, un par de hermanos que pelean por cosas comunes, son diferentes, pero se pareen mucho no solo en físico, también por dentro y sus poderes también… La muerte es como un sueño y el sueño puede llevar a la muerte…"- pensaba el peliverde en su camino a casa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas:**__ me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, pero esto del cambio de ciclo está bien complicado._

_Espero les guste el capítulo._

_Dejen sus opiniones, por favor._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic de principiante…_


	8. Capítulo 8- dos historias

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

"_¿Cuál será la verdad? ¿Quién miente?...son dos historias diferentes, dos puntos de vista, dos sucesos diferentes o el mismo y una sola historia…_

-¡Chiquillo malcriado, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así nada más a la escuela? Imagínate te pasa algo malo, ¿Qué hacemos? – Se notaba que tanto Ikki como todos los demás caballeros y Tatsumi estaban molestos.

"No me paso nada malo", como siempre en la libretita.

-Por lo menos…- dijo Shiryu.

-Hasta yo me altere.- dijo Saori

-¿y cuando no…?- contestó Seiya.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- preguntó alterada la pelilila

-Nada…-

La risa de Shun era algo que todos extrañaban y que al oírla también reían.

-El punto aquí es que tengo hambre…- dijo Hyioga.

"Yo también"

-¡A comer se ha dicho!- dijeron Seiya y Hyioga al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó el peliazul.

-Comida comestible.- dijo Seiya antes de que todos, menos Ikki, estallaran en carcajadas; bueno, Shun en pequeñas risitas ahogadas.

-Me comeré a esa cosa que trajiste por la mañana.- amenazó el fénix.

"¿Qué cosa?"

-Un pequeño gato negro, con un ojo blanco.- contestó Shiryu.

-Y me lo comeré si no se deja de bromas.- dijo señalando al castaño.

"Quiero ver al gato" dijo el peliverde mirando para todos lados buscando al animal.

-Ammmm. Bueno…- Hyioga se veía nervioso, al igual que Saori.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Shiryu

-Es que… el gato…- empezó Hyioga.

-Se… escapó.- terminó Saori.

-¡¿Cómo?!- reclamó Seiya.

-Salió y se fue.- dijo Hyioga.

-¡La cena!- gritó Tatsumi, salvando al rubio de una buena paliza por parte de Seiya.

Después de cenar, no pudieron ver la película como todas las noches, pues Shun estaba casi dormido mientras platicaban en el comedor.

Ikki acompañó a Shun a su habitación y luego se fue a dormir a la suya, confiando en que los demás también se dormirían temprano.

Shiryu hizo a los demás quedarse un poco más para contar el relato que tanto le llamaba la atención.

-¿Se quedan?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí, ayer me dejaste muy preocupado.- dijo Hyioga con un tono serio y pensativo.

-¿y bien?- Saori hablaba con tono sereno.

-Empieza.- dijo Seiya.

-Mi maestro me mencionó hace ya algún tiempo un relato muy extraño.- empezó Shiryu.- Se trata de "error de los dioses".-

-¿el error de los dioses?, creo que ya he escuchado algo de eso.- contestó Saori.

-Sigue.- dijo el rubio.

-Hace nos cuantos años, cuando ya todos nosotros habíamos nacido, menos Seiya, Saori y Shun, los dioses trataban de repartir en qué parte del mundo reencarnaría cada uno de los que restaban. Está claro que decidieron que Athena reencarnaría en Saori, Poseidón en Julián Sólo…-

-Espera, si tiene algo que ver con Hades y Shun…- Seiya sacaba conclusiones apresuradas.

-…No, por lo menos no con Hades. ¿puedo continuar?-

-Sí.-

-En el momento en que se repartían los diferentes poderes de los dioses, lo cual se hace por medio de 12 gotas de sangre de cada uno, las 144 gotas de sangre se desviaron hacia el mundo de nosotros los mortales, cayendo así los poderes en el alma que fuera digna de llevarla; fue elegida por los dioses. Debido a ello, al ser humano que llevaba consigo los poderes de los olímpicos que nació ese día en el universo, la luna, el sol y las estrellas desaparecieron de la vista de los humanos, dando así los científicos la explicación de un eclipse lunar.- Cada quién estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Hyioga se estremeció y miró a Shiryu consternado.

-Mi madre me habló de ese día, fue el nueve de septiembre… - paró y sus dudas se reflejaron en su rostro.

-Del mismo año en que nació Shun, el mismo día y este año, según lo que me dijo mi maestro, habría una situación similar el mismo día.- la mirada del pelinegro estaba perdida en el cielo nocturno.

-Pasó el mismo día, no te lo negaré, pero… no creerás que esa alma es la de Shun ¿o sí?- preguntó Seiya un tanto preocupado.

-Son solo suposiciones. Lo más probable es que solo sean eso.-

Luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas alcobas pensando en aquel relato.-

Al día siguiente Shun se fue a la escuela sin encontrarse con nadie despierto, por lo que salió sin ningún problema.

"Buenos días" saludó a Natzuki.

-Hola, Shun, ¿Cómo estás?-

"Bien, gracias"

-Me alegro. ¿sabías que hoy se integran dos alumnos nuevos?-

"¿Quiénes?"

-No sé, solo sé que son hermanos.-

Los dos compañeros se sentaron a platicar y escribir en libretitas, luego se dedicaron a jugar equis cero, (gato o como le digan en su país).

Llegó el maestro y todos guardaron silencio.

-Hoy se nos unen dos alumnos nuevos, espero que les hagan sentir bien aquí.- condicionó Kai.

-Te dije.- le susurro la peliazul a Shun

-No quiero burlas ni nada por el estilo al escuchar sus nombres, pues son un tanto extraños, para ser exactos llevan el nombre de dos de los dioses de la mitología griega.- la case asintió. –Hipnos, Tanatoos, entren.- a Shun le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío al pensar que podían ser los mismos que él conocía, lamentablemente la mente es poderosa y así era.

El rubio y el peliazul entraron viendo a Shun y le saludaron con la mano.

-¿se conocen?- preguntó el profesor.

-Sí, somos viejos conocidos.- le contestó Hipnos.

-Ayer hablamos con él, pero se nos olvidó mencionarle sobre el traslado a este lugar.- continuó Tanatoos.

-"me dan miedo"- pensaba Shun.

Las clases siguieron con su curso normal a pesar de la presencia de los dos consejeros de Hades.

Al final de clases, los dos hermanos se llevaron a Shun a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Hoy vienes con nosotros.- le dijo el rubio.

"está bien"

Se fueron y esperaron un rato en una heladería cercana a la escuela.

-¿quieres saber qué significa eso del error de los dioses?- preguntó Hipnos con un tono serio.

"Sí, por favor"

-Se trata de algo que pasó hace 16 años, entre los 12 dioses del olimpo.- le dijo Tanatoos.

"¿los doce?"

-Sí, los doce. Mientras repartían los poderes en los cuerpos de quienes serían sus reencarnaciones….- prosiguió Hipnos.

-Las 144 gotas de sangre que se utilizan para ello…-

-Se desviaron hacia el mundo humano…-

"¿las 1444 gotas?"

-Para repartir los poderes se utilizan 12 gotas de cada dios.- le explicó Tanatoos.

-El alma digna de llevar los poderes no solo de un dios, sino de todos juntos aún sin ser uno de ellos, fue el error que cometieron, ya que, al cabo de 16 años, esa sangre que corre por las venas de ese ser, le llamará y podrá desafiar a los dioses, para coronarse como jefe de estos.- Hipnos veía el pecho de Shun con extremo cuidado.

-Pero ahora, una nueva amenaza ha llegado a los olímpicos… sus poderes se han estado volviendo malignos poco a poco, cada rayo de Zeus crea una tormenta capaz de acabar con ciudades enteras; las tranquilas mareas de Poseidón se han convertido en olas gigantes capaces de destrozar países completos; los ladrones han estado teniendo más tendencia a matar por pequeñeces; las plantas venenosas son más abundantes y peligrosas; así están las cosas, por eso, necesitamos a ese error que hemos cometido, pues es también nuestra salvación, siendo el alma más pura del planeta, y también siendo poderoso en técnica e inteligente en estrategia.-

-Ese niño que nació bajo un día oscuro, sin luna, sol ni estrellas eres tú, Shun.- los ojos de Shun mostraron sorpresa pero ni miedo.

-Pero, la mayoría de los dioses no están de acuerdo en pedir tu ayuda, lo que intentan es matarte, extraer tu fuerza para tomarla, para así purificar sus poderes.-

-Shun, tal vez te cueste confiar en mí, pero quiero que lo intentes; no solo para salvar a los dioses, hazlo por tus amigos y por ti mismo.- Hades entraba vestido como un hombre normal. –El error de los dioses, es el hombre más noble que he conocido, por eso, me niego a pensar que debe cumplir con una tarea tan ruin como la que te depara el destino.- le dijo posando su mano en uno de los hombros del peliverde.

"¿Qué tarea?"

-Pronto lo sabrás, pero nosotros los que creemos en ti, haremos lo posible para ayudarte.-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas:**__ espero les guste el capítulo y toda la historia en sí._

_Siento mucho si aclarando una duda los dejo con otra, pero así es la trama de la historia._

_Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias! Gracias por leer!_


End file.
